A Silent Goodbye
by holmesapprentice
Summary: Tapi tangisan yang paling menyakitkan adalah tangisan yang kau lakukan dalam diam. Spider's Web's sequel. For my dear friend, Hida.


**[A/N] Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter adalah milik Yoshihiro Togashi, dan Sherlock adalah milik BBC.**

**Listening To: If I Die Young - Michael Henry & Justin Robinett**

* * *

"Sherlock Holmes telah meninggalkan Jepang. Moriarty tetap tidak tertangkap. Genei Ryodan juga tidak terungkap," kata Kurapika. "Dan ayahmu..."

"Cukup."

Gon menyela ucapan Kurapika. Kurapika mengangkat dagunya dan menatap ke arah Gon. Ia pun menutup buku catatannya dan kembali mengantonginya.

Wajah Gon berkerut. Lekukan di dahinya seolah bercerita tentang kesusahan hidupnya. Kakinya yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tak beraturan, seolah ingin berlari bebas di padang rumput yang tak berujung, lari dari kehidupan, lari dari segalanya. Pikirannya bernegasi membentuk enigma yang rumit, menyajikan bahasa yang alegoris dan membutuhkan kecerdasan yang luar biasa untuk menyelesaikan sebuah paradoks yang menakjubkan, sebuah situasi yang berlawanan dengan intuisi.

Kehidupan.

Kurapika merasakan _handphone-_nya bergetar. Ia pun merogoh sakunya dan membaca SMS baru yang ia dapat.

_Dari: Sherlock Holmes_

_Halo._

_Kau masih ingat padaku, kan?_

_Maaf aku meninggalkan kalian begitu saja. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan tentang pertemuan Gon dan ayahnya. Tapi kupikir tidaklah bijaksana untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua di saat yang seperti ini._

_Moriarty mengincar Gon. Mungkin karena ia adalah saksi yang berbahaya untuknya. Berhati-hatilah._

_SH_

"Ada pesan untukmu," kata Kurapika sambil menyerahkan telepon selulernya kepada Gon. Gon pun membaca SMS dari Holmes.

Kemarahan menguasai dirinya. Darahnya mendidih,otaknya berpacu, jantungnya menggebu. Tubuhnya adalah bom waktu yang menunggu untuk meledak. Hampir saja ia banting _handphone_ yang ada dalam genggamannya, tapi beruntung akal sehatnya kembali dan mengatakan itu adalah telepon seluler milik Kurapika.

"Maaf..." kata Gon sambil menyerahkan _handphone_ milik Kurapika. "Tak apa, aku mengerti kau marah," jawab Kurapika. Gon hanya tersenyum kecil.

Gon masih merasa gundah. Kini ia sudah menjadi hunter profesional. Tapi apakah ia telah melupakan tujuannya menjadi hunter itu sendiri? Untuk mencari sang ayahanda?

Giliran telepon seluler Gon yang bergetar. Ia segera membuka SMS yang ia dapat.

_Dari: Nomor tak dikenal_

_Temui aku di Jalan Nishimura nomor 24._

_Sekarang._

_JM_

Gon hanya bisa tertegun dan terpaku menatap layar _handphone-_nya. _"... Manusia yang tak tahu belas kasihan... Bahkan aku tak lagi yakin kalau dia adalah manusia."_ Gon teringat pada kata-kata Holmes tentang Moriarty.

Tapi sekarang ia bingung.

Haruskah ia tetap hidup,

Ataukah ia mati saja?

Ia menyapu pandangannya melewati ruangan, menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Kicauan burung saling menyahut, menyanyikan lagu tentang kesusahan dunia. Atau setidaknya Gon ingin berpikir begitu. Lembayung senja di ufuk barat menyelimuti bumi Jepang. _Waktunya tidur,_ katanya.

"Hei, Kurapika," kata Gon. Kurapika menengok. "Ada apa?"

Gon tersenyum.

"Mau temani aku jalan-jalan?"

Ditemani oleh Kurapika, Gon mengawali perjalanan terakhirnya.

* * *

Horizon mulai menghitam tanda hari semakin larut. "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Gon?" tanya Kurapika. "Lihat saja nanti," kata Gon.

Mereka terus berjalan.

Setiap tapak kaki menggetarkan tubuh Gon, memutarkan film tentang masa lalu. Apakah semua orang yang akan mati mengalami hal ini? Gon bertanya dalam hati.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Gon. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang berdinding putih bersih.

Kurapika mengernyitkan dahi, merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Sebenarnya kau mau apa sih?" tanyanya.

Gon lalu membuka SMS dari Moriarty yang ia dapat 30 menit yang lalu dan memberikan _handphone-_nya pada Kurapika.

Mata Kurapika terbelalak, seolah akan copot dari soketnya. "Apa-apaan ini, Gon?"

Gon hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Katanya kau mau mencari ayahmu? Kau tak akan bisa mencarinya kalau kau mati!" kata Kurapika.

"Aku lahir tanpa ayah. Bukankah lebih baik aku mati tanpanya?"

Kurapika membanting telepon seluler Gon.

"Ya, lebih baik begitu. Hancurkan segala bukti kalau aku pernah hidup, supaya tak ada yang akan mencariku lagi. Tak ada yang mencari Moriarty lagi."

"Tak ada yang harus terbunuh."

Kurapika berlutut, dan tanpa diduga, menangis.

Gon segera memeluk Kurapika dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Beberapa hal memang ditakdirkan untuk terjadi, Kurapika. Dan aku memang ditakdirkan untuk mati."

Kurapika mencoba menenangkan napasnya yang tak beraturan, dadanya yang sesak dengan emosi yang meledak.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka?" tanya Kurapika.

Lagi-lagi, Gon hanya tersenyum.

DOR!

Tiba-tiba tembakan datang.

Kurapika mencari sumber tembakan. Tak menemukan apa-apa, ia mengecek kondisi Gon.

Terlambat.

Kini ia tak dapat lagi menangis.

Sungguh, dalam hatinya ia mengamuk, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tapi tangisan yang paling menyakitkan adalah yang kau lakukan dalam diam.

Ia pun meninggalkan mayat Gon di bawah lampu jalanan, berharap ada seseorang yang akan menemukannya dan mengurusnya sebaik mungkin.

* * *

Saat sampai di penginapan, Killua yang baru pulih dan Leorio sudah menunggunya. "Habis jalan-jalan ya?" tanya Leorio. "Kok kita nggak diajak sih?" tanya Killua. "Eh iya, Gon mana?" tanya Killua lagi.

Kurapika tertegun. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Kemudian ia teringat pada Gon, hal terakhir yang ia lakukan sebelum mati.

Tersenyum.


End file.
